1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to automatic transmissions and more particularly to an automatic transmission shift control device of the kind in which when the ignition key is at the "ON" position, shifting of gears from "P(parking)" to other gears cannot be attained unless the brake pedal is fully depressed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of an automatic transmission shift control device of the above described kind is shown in Japanese Utility Model Provisional Publication No. 60-185750.
A problem of the prior art shift control device is that the solenoid pin of the solenoid is liable to be deformed, which causes a malfunction of the shift control device. The cause of the deformation is that if the selector lever, when in a locked condition, is operated for shifting gears, the solenoid pin receives the operating force to resist against movement of the selector lever. In order to solve this problem, the solenoid pin may be increased in strength so as not to be deformed by such an operating force. But this causes another problem in that the large-sized solenoid increases the manufacturing cost, weight and design and layout restrictions.